Everything Hints to Something Else
by xain666
Summary: Little bit of action mixed with a little bit of stripping which equals up to a night of role playing between Jill and Dean as they decide to get naughty.
1. A Bit of Truth

This story to me is a little wierd. Like a mood swing written down. lol. Well there's a little action and lust so enjoy.

A Bit of Truth

"Hey guys."

"Jill!" Everyone gathered into one big hug. "Wow I didn't think I'd find you all in one place." Jill gave a soft chuckle. "I should have known, Carla's house was always the hang out spot for us. I've missed you guys so much."

"It's been years Jill, where have you been?" Claire asked.

"Oh I..." **_I cant tell them the truth, they wouldn't believe me_** Jill thought. "I've been on a road trip with my friends Sam and Dean."

"For this long?"

"I always said I wanted to see the world right? Well it takes a lot longer then a day."

"But its been three years Jill, no calls, no mail, no emails, nothing."

"I've been kinda busy is all." Two hands shoved at Jill's chest. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Jill shouted at Carla.

"Three fucking years Jill. For all I knew you could of been dead, you could have called me."

"We didn't exactly leave on good terms before if you don't quite remember."

"Some best friend you are."

With a hint of anger Jill spoke a calmly. "Best friend? Last thing I remember was my best friend ditching me for her boy friend."

"Oh please, Like you never ditched me for a guy before."

"Never!"

"What about these two boys your on a road trip with."

"I didn't ditch you because of Sam and Dean, and at least they were there for me."

"There for you? You only knew them for a week before your life turned to shit."

"Exactly! I knew them for a week! One week and even after everything went down the way they did they were the ones there for me. Not you! Them! I left because I needed answers."

"Answers for what! Your house burned down Jill, your brother died. It was an accident, no questions about it. You didn't need to hit the road to figure that out!"

"There was nothing left for me here."

"Nothing left, what about us?" Now Carla was talking on behalf of them all.

"What do you want from me Carla? I lost my real family and when I needed YOU most you weren't there. I left for my own personal reasons."

"Yeah those two boys."

"C'mon you two. Jill your finally home, lets go celebrate it." Rebecca insisted.

Jill's gaze focused on Carla's . "What do you have in mind?"

"Well you seem tense so lets go shopping. That always makes you feel better." Claire laughed.

Jill's eyes became more focused with each passing second that Carla and Jill grilled each other.

"Yeah remember when you were on the brink of crying after the tenth grade. You saw that kid Cap with his girlfriend and almost threw up you were so upset. I still don't know why you liked him but then you looked down at you shirt, which let me remind you was and ran into foxy lady. You bought the first shirt you saw and changed into it in the middle of the store, ran outside, threw out the previous one you were wearing and said ' Okay I feel better now' and walked away."

Jill let a smile creep along her tense face. "Yeah, I remember you guys all got mad at me for throwing the shirt out when you all wanted it."

"Yeah well our fantastic four group is back together so lets get a move on and shop."

"Hold on, I got make a quick call."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Dean were taking a break from a long day when Dean's phone broke through the silence of the room.

"Sam you get it."

"No way, it's your phone and I just got comfortable."

"You been laying down for like an hour."

"So?"

"Be queer then." Dean got up from his bed and hunted through his jacket to find his cell. "What the hell did I do with it?" He said to himself getting frustrated..

"Uh hum" Sam coughed raising the phone in his hand. " I just wanted to annoy you."

"Your an ass." Dean went to grab the phone but Sa pulled it away hitting the talk button and placing it next to his ear.

"Hello" Sam said pushing Dean away.

"Sam?"

"Jill. When are you coming back? We got a lot of work to do."

"Actually... I'm going to the mall with a few old friends. I'll keep in touch. Update me if you figure out why your old man sent us here."

"You have friends?"

"Very funny. Tell Dean I said no I'm not hooking him up with them."

"Hey, she's hanging out with her friends? Ask her if they're hot?"

"She said no she's not hooking you up with any of them."

"Aw c'mon Jill!" Dean's voice could be heard over the phone.

"Haha. Bye boys."

Sam shut the phone with a grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"She said she's not hooking you up with them."

"So?"  
"She never said anything about not hooking them up with me." His grin turned into a full blown smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jill lets go!" Jill placed her phone back in her pocket and made her way to a familiar looking car.

"Is this my car?" Jill asked sliding her finger tips along the surface of the red RX7.

"Yeah, we took care of her for you. Here, your driving." Claire said tossing the keys at Jill.

"Your willing to drive in the same car as me... that I'm driving?"

"Yea well hopefully you wont kill us."

"You guys do remember how I drive right?"

"Yeah we do. Its hard to forget when you had us all arrested for racing."

"Hey it wasn't my fault."

"No you only went two hundred miles per hour in a twenty five mile per hour zone."

"No one was there and two hundred is not fast at all."

"Oh my god, just keep it under fifty if you don't mind."

"Alright lets go."

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Jill dropped her friends off home and headed back to the motel where Dean and Sam waited. She slowly opened the door, praying that Sam and Dean had fallen asleep. If they weren't she knew she'd hear it from them about being out to late and not checking in. Over the past three years Sam and Dean had become Jill's new motivation in life, her new family. After her house burning down with her brother still inside she hit rock bottom, drowning at the bottom of an ocean made form her own tears, Dean and Sam became her life jackets. that night constantly haunted her dreams. If it weren't for Sam and Dean barging into her house that night and ripping her out from her sleep she would have been burned alive... but her brother on the other hand was not as fortunate, his dying screams filled her mind with hate and anger that fueled her to get revenge on the bastard demon that took her only family away.

Even when she was little she always knew there was something wrong with that house. At and thirteen she became afraid of her closet, saying something was in it. Her dog would wake her up in the middle of the night barking into and growling uncontrollably with a spike along its back. There were times when her hall way lights dimmed and brightened on its own, nights where she was alone and felt Some one there. She could recall several times that she had been watching t.v. and see a dark figure hovering over her in the reflection of the television set, but when she turned around nothing was there. She hated that house and everyone knew it.

Cautiously poking her head through the door she saw Dean at the far right corner of the room sitting and waiting patiently for her arrival.

"Get in and shut the door." Dean whispered.

"Crap..." Doing what she was told she placed her shopping bags on the table along side Dean.

"What... Where did you get the money for that?"

"My friends missed me." She shrugged.

"Are they hot?"

"Dean." She said gently shoving his shoulder. "Not as hot as me."

"Eww, they must be ugly then."

What was he kidding? She was one of the hottest girls he'd ever met. Of course he had seen hotter, but they always had a bad attitude. Jill was more simple, she didn't need a lot of make up, she didn't need make up at all. She had curly short layered hair that defined her face and made her look much more mature then other girls her age. She was average height but her legs made her look taller then she was. Even before they met her she kept her body fit, always had to be in shape, and her sense of humor was remarkable. Dean had never met a girl with so many quick comebacks and that could laugh at herself in return.

"Yea you know it. They are some fugly mofo's." Both of them let out a soft laugh.

"Seriously, next time check in. Anything can happen to you."

"Aw were you worried about me?"

"Shut up and get to bed."

"Sam's in my bed."

"That's what you get for staying out to late."

"Dean where am I suppose to sleep?"

"Looks like your sleeping with me."

"No, shove him over and you sleep with him and I'll take your bed."

"What do you think I tried doing before, he's taking up the whole bed he's like a rock."

"Fine, but if you so much as touch me-"

"Which we both know you want me to."

"Dean."

"I'm to tired to fool around tonight anyway."

"No ones to tired for this."

"You see your just begging for me to-"

"Eh shut up it was a reflex."

"Uh huh."

She let out a soft chuckle, "Ok Dean, good night." She turned away but quickly turned back around "I don't want to search through our bags." She said extending her hand out.

"Yeah yea, here. You just want me to take my clothes off." Dean took off his shirt and handed it over to Jill.

"Thank you."

As she walked over to there bed she stripped off her tight shirt and replaced it with Deans long loose black T-shirt. Dean walked over to there bed and laid across it. At the same time he took off his belt and placed it on the night stand while watching her at the corner of his eyes. He watched as she slipped off her skin tight jeans, revealing her long luscious legs and cute pink boy shorts.

"Dean stop starring." Jill demanded not even glaring at him.

"How'd you-"

"I know what it feels like to have a guy stare me down."

"What if it were a ghost?"

"There's a difference, trust me. Now goodnight."

She slipped herself under the covers and faced the wall. She didn't mind that Dean was sleeping next to her and that she was only wearing boy shorts and a shirt. She was extremely comfortable with her body and everyone was aware of that. As a matter of fact, the way she dressed and moved got the brothers out of a lot of situations. Ghost were hard to figure out but men weren't, at least not for her. She was a born sweet talker and easy on the eyes. With the right words and the right gestures she was able to persuade several cops to let the brothers go. She never did anything disgraceful though. She felt Dean's back slide against hers and smiled. The truth was she did only ask for his shirt so he'd take it off, she may have been his friend but she was still a girl and knew hotness when she saw it.

"Your touching me."

"Wow Mrs. Literal. Good night Jill."

"Good night Dean."


	2. Dream Night

Dream Night

"Alright guys, enough shopping."

"Aw C'mon Jill." Claire begged.

"No, no more I'm tired and I gotta get back to the motel."

"Them boys got you whipped." Rebecca stated.

"Where's Carla?"

"Your it." Carla jumped in tapping Jill's shoulder. Everyone scattered.

"Hey no fair I gotta go, plus we're to old to be playing these kiddy games."

"Wow did we just here you say your to old to play games? You really have changed Jill, last time I remember you were a ten year old stuck in a twenty one year olds body." Carla shouted.

"Fine!"

Jill ran as fast as she could. Her speed over the past three years had increased dramatically since the last time she had seen her friends. The things she had to run from... there was one thing they forgot to mention about ghost hunting, you not only hunt but you do a lot of running to boot. She never ran slow to begin with but after her first few hunts she learned quickly that she had to pick up some speed before she really got hurt.

Coming up fast behind her friend Carla, she realized her surroundings had changed. The air was cold and the sky was dark. Street lights lit up the empty streets. Which each step Jill noticed a quick flash of light that to most people would be unrecognizable.

Now only inches away, Jill stretched out her arm and grabbed at Carla's shoulder. The moment her hand made contact with Carla she disappeared, throwing Jill off balance and tumbling to the ground.

"What the fuck..." Jill picked herself up off the floor, desperately searching around for her friends.

"HAhaha... ahaha. hahaha." She could hear them laugh from a far sending chills down her spine. As she looked around she noted the houses and how familiar they looked. She came across one that lied directly across her at the end of the street. Steeping toward it another quick flash lit up the street, this time much stronger then the previous flashes, hurting her eyes and jogging her memory. After rubbing at her eyes she looked back up at the house. This time it was on fire. Flames engulfed the entire house and everything inside it. A man's screams could be heard from within.

"Brian!" Jill shouted recognizing the man's screams for help. Jill ran to the house, the closer she got the more painful there screams. Another flash of light went off in font of her face, this time when she opened her eyes the house was normal... except for a burning figure standing in the drive way. She looked up at the street corner reading 'Cherry place and Suffolk Ave.'

"I'm home... Brian?" She questioned the figure. In another quick flash the burning chaos in front of her turned into her loving brother.

"BRIAN!" she smiled. As she got closer to give him a hug he rose up his hand and pointed behind her on Cherry place. She glanced over her shoulder to see a dark figure much taller then that of her brothers standing in the middle of the street. Turning back to face her brother she stepped back in shock to see he had vanished. She looked from side to side... but still he was no where to be found.

Jill turned back toward Cherry place and cautiously walked toward the black figure, bright flashes going off at the corner of her eyes with each step. As she neared closer to the figure she realized it was not looking at her, it had its head hung with a black hoody over it. it was wearing a long black trench coat which looked some what wet, as though it had been walking in the rain and stood perfectly still.

"I should be walking away from it..." She began speaking to herself. "I'm going to die if I don't turn back. Why am I walking toward it... better yet why am I talking to myself?"

She approached the figure and stood directly in font of it, unaware of what to do or say. "Uh ok," she whispered to herself. "So yea my brother was here a second ago did you happen to see where he went off to?" **_ Its not going to respond... why do I bother? _**

"Sir?" She placed her hands on the hoody to raise it up, but it quickly picked up its head. Catching her off guard she jumped back and lost her balance. The fall seemed much longer then it should have, she waited for her body to hit the floor, bracing herself for the impact and the pain that came along with it, and when it did...

_GASP!_ Taking in a deep breath Jill jolted forward inn her bed landing in Dean's arms who was sitting beside her.

"Sh, it was a dream Jill, calm down, calm down." he whispered. He had woken up from a kick to his legs and noticed she had broke out in a sweat. He had tried waking her up to stop her from jolting in the bed but she was in a deep sleep so instead he kept an eye on her for the past ten minutes.

Even she knew this was no ordinary dream, but incase, she would keep it to herself in the mean time

Breathing in heavily Jill wrapped an arm around Dean's neck to her face and began biting on her nail.

"Yes, I know. Of things I had forgotten."

"You okay? You kinda broke out in a sweat there kid."

Tightening her grip around Deans neck she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling more at ease she sighed.

"I don't know..."


	3. Shimmering Gold

**Shimmering Gold**

Next Morning:

"Whose car is that?" Sam asked looking out the window.

"Mine"

"How did you get a car if we're broke?"

"I always had that car."

"Well you cant keep it."

"What? That's my car and I'm keeping it."

Dean walked over to the window beside his brother. "RX7... not bad. But he's right we cant keep it."

"Oh yes I am."

"No your not. It's bad enough we need to use fake credit cards to pay for the gas needed for Dean's car, we cant afford another."

"So what, You can turn my trunk into a storage therefor giving us more weapons."

"She's got a point." Dean mentioned.

"No we cant have another car. Since when did you have a car to begin with?"

"Since I was eight teen. I left it here when I went off with you two."

"Jill we cant afford another car." Sam insisted.

"Sam stop talking to me like a five year old. You always order me around, well here's one for you, I'm the same age as you! You always complain about how Dean bosses you around we'll your doing the same to me."

"You complain about me?"

"Shut up Dean!" Jill and Sam both yelled. Being the same age and equally smart always made the two argue about what was best.

"If money becomes an issue I'll dump it but until them it can carry the necessities that the Impala cant."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So, about the complaining-"

"Shut up Dean." Sam hissed.

"Dude if your going to complain then complain to me."

"Shut up."

"Do you make a habit outta this? Bad mouthing me to every hot girl you come across?"

"What?"

"Don't think I forgot about Meg."

"She was a demon."

"She was still hot."

"Shut up, both of you. Let's get down to business. Sam, what's on the menu today?"

"I don't know yet." Sam shrugged.

"Dude, what were you doing yesterday? Playing solitaire on the laptop instead of looking stuff up."

"Hey, you do that to?" Jill jumped in.

"No I- I knew you do that." Sam shot Jill a dirty look.

"Well Sam?"

"Well maybe if I didn't have one partner shopping and the other complaining about the other one shopping I'd have more information on what we're dealing with. But since I didn't I have nothing to work with."

"You were complaining?"

"No." Dean quickly got defensive.

"Yes he was." Sam loved blowing up Dean's spot, and ever since Jill came along he had at least one opportunity a day to embarrass him.

"Good thing I bought you something."

"Really?" Dean's eyes lit up like a baby to a bottle.

"No"

"Haha, nice one Jill." Sam complimented.

"Shut up Sam." Dean walked over to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Wait, I never asked. Why are we here?"

"Our dad sent us these coordinates and some deaths. As far as we can tell he just sent us here to make sure everything is legit. The only thing is none of the deaths occurred here. Knowing my dad he sent us here either because something is going to happen or because he just wants you to visit your home town for a break."

"How come he never just tells you what's going down? Always just the coordination's and an article or two. If he knows something might happen it would be nice if he told us then make us figure it out on our own. Hasn't that ever occurred to you? How he sends us somewhere knowing full well of what's in it but doesn't tell us?"

"He's my dad. I guess he just wants to make sure we can figure stuff out on our own."

"Yeah well it would be a hell of a lot easier if he just told us."

"So Jill, about your friends... when am I going to meet them?" Dean changed the topic.

"Dean," Jill spun around in her chair to face him but became fixated in the drops of water that ran down his face, thinking of what she could do to him in the shower. Suddenly another bright flash went off in front of her eyes.

"You okay?" Dean and Sam asked.

She opened her eyes to see the dark figure only centimeters away. Focused on its face she became transfixed at the glowing of its shimmering gold eyes. With another flash it disappeared.

_THUD_.

"Jill! " Sam and Dean rushed to her side. She was now starring at the cheap paint on the ceiling of the old motel.

"Ow."

"Ow? That's all you have to say? What the hell just happened?" Dean demanded an answer.

"I don't know. How'd I get on the floor?"

"You just stopped..." Sam began. ""Dean asked you about your friends and you froze up."

"Next thing we knew you turned pale, started sweating-"

"Stopped breathing and fell back."

"Does this have something to do with your nightmare?" Dean mentioned.

"I don't know."

"I swear if I'm the only one without the shining... that's just not cool."

"No, no Dean it's... it's not the shining I don't know what it is, but I don't want to be here."

"We cant leave." Sam responded.

"Why not? Why can't your dad just tell us why we're here. "

"We just cant leave yet until we find out why he sent us here."

Dean lifted her to her feet and cocked his head to the side. "What did you dream of last night?"

"What?"

"Last night and now, you broke out into a cold sweat. What were you dreaming of?"

"I... It-" Her cell rang cutting her off. "I need to get that."

"Jill." Sam grabbed at her arm insisting she tell of her dream.

"Sam the only people that call me on that phone is you, Dean and your father. If it's ringing and your both standing in front of me, I think it'd be best that I answer it."

Dean gave Sam the okay to release his grip and let me answer the phone.

"John? Wait what... time out, rewind how did you get my number? I... now? I'm kinda busy at the moment. No... No, I cant. Do not come here. Why? Because I just said so. Rebecca no. I'm serious don't- hello?" She pulled the phone away from her ear starring at it blankly before bursting out. "SHIT!"

"I'm guessing that wasn't our father."

"No it wasn't. Apparently my friends cant get enough of me... They're on there way here, now."

"Get rid of them. We need to talk."

"I can't there very insistent. Plus you wanted to meet them so here's your only chance."

Dean warmed up to the idea immediately. "Ho0w much time do I have to get ready?"

"Wow, don't ever EVER ask that again, you sound like a girl. Plus you look yummy the way you are."

"I know"

"Sam you coming?"

"no, I'm gunna stay behind and do some more research."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sam walked over to his bed, throwing himself on it. " But first I'm going to catch some sleep."

"Dean," Jill started cautiously. "We are taking my car and I'm driving."

"Or you take yours and I'll take mine."

"Wont work."

"Why not?"

"Well if you take my car you can leave anytime and I have no reason to leave with you."

"What if I leave with one of your friends?"

"I'm sure that wont be the case."

"Well then I'm driving."

"Wont work?"

"Okay why not?"

"Well if you take your car that just wont work. If You drive my car which I never let anyone drive they will know something's up, also if your driving they'd just tell you to drive yourself home and they'd drop me off at the motel later. So if we need to leave in a hurry the only way I can get out of hanging out with them for so long is if your ride completely depends on me."

"I'm not comfortable being in the passenger seat with a girl driving."

"Then why do you let Sam drive?"

"I'm not a sleep yet."

"Sorry it was a moment. Dean, this conversation is over. I'm driving."

"N-"

"Dean."

"Wow my big brother just got silenced by a girl. I love this world."

"Dude," Dean shakes his head "Open chest." Dean punches down on Sam's chest knocking all the air out of his lungs.

"Cut it out you two, they're here."


	4. Wrong turn

**Wrong turn**

"Dean, this is Carla, Rebecca, and Claire. Guys this is Dean."

"Hi everyone said at once.

"I thought there was two of them."

"Yea well Sam's sleeping, so what's the plan?"

"Oh we don't no, we thought we'd wing it."

"Wing it? You know I told you not to come in the first place. We have things to do and you want me to stop it because you want me to hang out and do nothing that you had planned for us to do."

"Did that make sense?" Dean looked at her confused."

"Oh yea we know you have things to do, that's why the other brother is sleeping." Claire commented in a dirty way. Deans eyes shot open, "Woah now, in my brothers dreams. So uh what's there to do here?"

"Not much. What are you in the mood to do?"

Knowing full well what Dean was thinking Jill neared closer to him pinching his side.

"Lets go play handball at CSI."

"I haven't played handball in years."

"Well is that a yes or a no?"

"That would be... a yes, I'll still kick your ass."

"Well meet us there."

Jill and Dean separated from the others making there way over to her car.

"What was that for?" Dean asked angered. "I didn't do anything."

"You were thinking it."

"Now that they're gone we can continue our conversation."

"There's nothing to discuss, I cant remember my dream." In fact she did remember it, but was hoping it was just a nightmare.

"Okay then what happened earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"Jill! Stop playing games and tell me what happened."

"I don't know what happened Dean, We can discuss it later."

"Your going to have to tell us eventually."

"Yea well for now can you lay off on hitting on my friends. Imma have to hear it later about running off on a road trip with a pig."

"I cant promise you that."

"You suck."

"From what your friends think your the one that sucks, pretty good to."

"Bite me."

"With pleasure."

"Yea well with how fast my friends asked for the other brother they mustn't have been to impressed seeing you."

"Suck it."

"Whip it out."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Alright." Dean unbuckled his belt and began unzipping his pants.

"Okay okay you win. " Jill said leaning over and zipping his pants. "Jeez and you call me literal." Dean let out a soft chuckle of achievement.

"I love this street," Jill said randomly. "It's always so empty. Lets see how fast this baby can go."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

Stepping harder on the gas the car picked up speed. Narrowing her eyes on the road in front of her she recalled racing her brother back when she first got the car, how proud she was when she beat him and how much she cried when the cops locked her up for the night, until another flash went off. Blinking wildly she looked over at the passenger seat, Dean was no longer there.

"Dean!" focusing back on the road she slammed on the brakes at the sight of the dark figure, sending the car spinning. When the car came to a halt another flash went off.

"JILL! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jill fiercely turned toward him with her mouth ajar.

"Get the fuck out the car. I'm driving."

Dean leaned over her opening the door and shoving her out.

"What were you trying to do? Kill us? What is going on with you?"

"I don't know." She began sobbing, afraid of what was going on.

"Call your friends and tell them something popped up. I'm taking you back to the motel."

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea,.. Dean?"

"What?" He sat her in the passenger seat buckling her seat belt.

"I want to go home."

"You are home."

"No my house Dean I want to go home."

"After you get some rest."

"Please Dean. I'd feel safer. My brother's there."

"Your brothers dead Jill, we're going back to the motel and your getting some rest."

As soon as Dean started up the car, Jill placed her hand in his, locking their finger together. Jill wasn't the emotional type, as a matter of fact she hated chick flick moments just as much as Dean, for her to grab his hand ever so tightly with out with out so much as a glance to work with was her way of stating she was afraid... but of what Dean didn't know.

"Don't let me go... I don't want to lose you again." She asked referring to how he disappeared lest time.

**_Again?_** he thought. With out questioning her statement he stepped on the gas and made a U turn back to where they came from. "I wont" he promised tightening their grip


	5. Chrysalane

**Chrysalane**

Sam stood alone at the motel looking up the strange ring of murders that his father had sent him through email. The murders occurred randomly among many different ages of women, scattered through out the years.

With each passing minute he got more and more frustrated for what he was searching for. Why**_ did dad send this? Why did he send us here of all places? What the hell am I suppose to be looking for? He obviously knows something is up so why doesn't he just give us the information he knows then waist time? Jill's_** questions had obviously gotten to him.

There was nothing special about these deaths, nothing indicating any kind of supernatural occurrences.

"Maybe I over looked something." he spoke out loud. He grabbed at the articles his father sent him and began rereading the statements and facts that family and friends had stated about the deceased. In the middle of reading a statement the silence in the room was broken by a hard bang at the door, followed by Dean's voice.

"Sam, let us in I forgot the key." Sam walked over to the door to see Dean barge in holding Jill's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Ask her." Sam looked over at Jill who was still on edge after her last 'vision'.

"Well is someone going to tell me what's going on or what?"

"She almost killed me for one, she froze up again behind the wheel."

"Jill you need to tell us what's going on." Sam sounded concerned.

"I don't know, I think I'm really going crazy."

"Well let's start at that dream you had last night." Dean insisted.

"My friends and I were acting childish and they disappeared. Then I saw a flash and my house was on fire and I could here my brother screaming inside, another flash and the house was fine and my brother was standing in front of it To get to the point he... he disappeared and something was standing in the middle of the street... the same thing that I saw this morning when I froze up, but this time it was face to face. Then when I was driving I saw it in the middle of the street and that's when the car swerved... you were gone Dean..."

"What did it look like?" Sam asked.

"Everything was a blur, I couldn't make out its face, but its eye's... they were gold."

"Gold?" Sam rushed over to the piles of paper on the table and quickly skimmed through them. "How'd I miss that?" He hit himself on his forehead. "Dean come here." Dean walked over to the table beside Sam and read what Sam had pointed out on each death article. Someone in each article mentioned their friend or family member mentioning golden eyes that the deceased had seen in their sleep, then several days later died in their beds. Each one was only a few words that Sam must have skipped over when skimming through it.

"I'm tired guys. Imma take a nap."

"I don't think that's a good-"

"Dean I didn't get the best nights sleep last night and I got a headache."

"Let her Sam whispered, she's going to need to catch what ever sleep she can if this gets any worse."

"I'll wake you up in an hour."

"Okay."

After Jill fell a sleep Dean and Sam began looking up what they might be dealing with.

"Dean I got something," Dean slid his chair closer to Sam to get a good look. "This thing we're dealing with, its called a Chrysalane also known as a dream stalker. Dad must have done years of research to put these deaths together."

"Get to the point."

"When Jill sleeps she dreams right?"

"Yea, but what about when she's awake?"

"You know Jill, she's a day dreamer. Every time her mind wonders about things that's not happening it's considered day dreaming. According to this the Chysalane haunts mainly those with nightmares, apparently it thinks it's helping by putting an end to your dreams. For the past three years Jill has had nightmares about her brother making her completely volnurable to dream stalkers"

"So we're dealing with some real life Freddy Krueger shit."

"Kind of, at least we know where Freddy came from but this... we don't know its origin or when this spirit started."

"But that doesn't explain why dad sent us here."

"Yeah I know and I looked that up to. All the deaths occurred in different states and places right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it turns out that all of these people were born and raised here. Dad must have known about Jill's nightmares. He brought her back here knowing that it might go after her."

"He used her as bait."

"Yeah." Dean stood quite for a brief moment **_How could he do that? Use Jill like this? _**He knew his father would do anything to take down a ghost but to use someone like this knowing full well that the worst could happen was the lowest thing he could do.

"How do we stop it."

"We cant, only she can."

"What do you mean we cant?"

"It's in her dreams Dean. Only she can try to stop it."

"That's not good enough. We can keep her up or something."

"We cant keep her up for the rest of her life. Eventually her body will tire and shut down. She's going to need to sleep no matter what we do to stop her."

Dean began pacing back and forth, glancing over at Jill who had started moving in her sleep. "What if one of us can get into her dream?"

"That's impossible."

"Not probable but possible."

"How would we do that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Use your shining. You can connect us some how."

"Dean I can't just-"

"What good is that damn thing if you don't use it! She needs us Sam."

"I don't know how-"

"Figure it out!"

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"That's why it's called figuring it out!" Deans yelling got Sam nervous. He quickly raced through his thoughts for a solution. What ever it was that had to be done had to be done fast. Jill was strong but not even she could hold out on sleep for that long.

"Missouri."

"What?"

"Missouri. She can help me with my... my gift."

"I hate her."

"Dean she's our only hope."

"Yeah Sammie I know."


	6. Step Into The Dream

**Step into the Dream **

Sam found Missouri's phone number in his fathers journal and immediately made the call.

"Missouri, hey It's Sam."

"I know it's you boy. What's wrong?"

"I need your help, I-"

"I cant help you with that Sam, our gifts, there much to different to compare."

"You don't understand, I need to figure it out."

"Yes I know, but I cant teach you how to use your gift Sam, your gift is much more powerful then mine."

"Well how did you control yours?"

"I didn't, I let it control me. At first everything hit me all at once and I tried to ignore it. That only made it worse, so I let it take over. Then I started to understand how it worked... stop doubting yourself before I make the trip there and slap you up side your head."

"What?"

"Don't think that just because we on the phone I cant hear your thoughts. That's your problem, you doubt your self. Your never going to control it if you don't believe in your self."

"But-"

"No none of that. I don't want the slightest breathe of doubt from you."

"Yes maim."

"I gotta go Sam, I got a customer whose wife is cheating on him with his sister."

"Well?" Dean was anxious. "What did that witch say?"

"Nothing helpful. She said she cant help me."

Jill started kicking rapidly in her sleep and rolling in her place. Dean and Sam shot there attention toward her and ran to her side.

"Jill, wake up. Wake up" Dean sat her up. "Jill!" She started gasping for air and turned blue-ish purple. Her eyes shot open and rolled to the back of her head. Her body started convulsing rapidly. "What's going on!" Dean yelled. Sam looked down at Jill and Dean. **_I can do this_**, **_I can do this_** Sam thought slamming one hand on Jill's forehead and the other on the back of Dean's head. Dean and Jill stood perfectly still on the bed like statues, stuck in their last pose. Sam had his eyes closed focusing on making the connection. The three of them stood motionless, as though time had stopped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean stood in front of a hurling ball of fire that pointed behind him to where Jill and the dream stalker were standing. Jill and the Chrysalane were face to face starring into the others eyes, between them was a gold stream of light flowing from her eyes to the spirits. Dean ran up behind Jill and covered her eyes pulling her away. The spirit now frustrated let out a screeching scream of anger and vanished. Dean looked back toward the burning ball of fire and realized Jill's brother took the same form that his mother had taken. With a flash before his eyes Brian was kneeling down beside him and whispered in his ears. Dean looked at Brian and nodded in agreement.

"Sam break the connection!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam lifted his hands away from his brother and Jill to see Dean collapse on top of her. Jill gasped for air as though she had never felt it in her lungs before.

"That was cool." Sam mentioned looking down at his hands. Dean looked up at Sam giving him a serious look. Jill was in bad shape, she was pale and cold, shaking in her place. Her eyes were filled with red vains and her lips were blue. She could barely move from her spot let alone support Dean's weight on top of her.

"Off." She forced out of her. Dean raised himself up off the bed.

"Well, now what?" Sam pulled Dean to the side. We cant exactly bring any weapons into her dreams."

"Her brother was there, he told me to bring her home."

"Home? You mean where he died."

"Yeah, he said he'd take care of it."

"She can barely move."

"I'll carry her, get the keys we're going now."

Sam and Dean took Jill to her old house where her and her brother lived before the tragic fire. They had rebuilt it exactly the same as before it burned down. For once luck was on there side, no one ever moved in leaving the house completely empty. Dean carried Jill to where her room use to be and laid her on the floor.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"We wait. When she begins moving you put me back in there."

"What about her brother?"

"I don't know Sam, just wait."

After several minutes Jill fell back into her sleep and quickly began kicking around. Dean pinned her down to stop her from moving.

"Now Sammie!"

"Dean!"

"Sammie now!"

"Dean!"

Dean turned around to look at what was stopping his brother and saw Brian's burning body walking in his direction.

"Just like mom." Sam whispered to himself.

Dean still had Jill pinned to the floor to keep her still, Jill's eyes once again shot open just as before. Brian placed both his burning hands on her temples and starred into her white eyes. In a flash he was gone.

"Sam! Connect us."

Jill tossed her head from side to side making it hard for Sam to place his hand firmly on her head, when he did everything stood still once again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This time Dean was still inside the house except now it was burning.

"Dean!" Jill yelled out.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice right now." Dean stated as he ran toward Jill.

"What's going on?"

As soon as Dean reached Jill he grabbed her hand. "I'll tell you when we get out of this but for now don't let go."

"You were suppose to hold on to my hand at all times you stupid baboon ass!"

"Its a little hard to hold your hand in your dreams."

"What?" She looked at him as if he went crazy. Dean started pulling her out the house, ignoring the painful screams of her brother. He never knew how bad her nightmares were, dreaming of her brothers screams every night. When they walked out of the front door they saw Brian and the Chrysalane starring at one another. This time the light between them was the fire from Brian and the shimmering gold of the dream stalker. They were eating away at each others spirit.

"Brian!" Jill motioned to go help her brother but Dean kept a firm grip on her hand. "Let me go." Dean stood quite watching Brain and the Chrysalane fight it out. With each second Brian's flames dimmed just a bit more and the dream stalkers eyes began losing its shine.

"Dean, what's going on!" Jill demanded.

"Just wait."

"For what?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brian kept his focus on the spirit that was dead set on hurting his little sister. In some weird way he believed it was his fault, the nightmares were about him. He heard Jill yell out his name, how badly he wanted to turn and tell her everything was okay but couldn't. The slightest distraction could lead to his defeat resulting in the death of his sister. He felt his flames withering away and vowed to himself to take that son of a bitch down with him. He had to stay focused.

**_Flash back:The sun was setting on the cemetery as a young man and his little sister stood on two graves. The boy was about sixteen years of age and the girl was ten. The burial plot in which they stood on was fresh, the little girl had a worried look on her face._**

"**_Brian?"_**

"**_Yes Jill."_**

"**_What's going to happen now? Are we going to be separated?"_**

"**_No, I wont let that happen."_**

"**_But mom and dad are dead, what are we going to do?"_**

"**_Don't you worry about that kid, I'll take care of you. From now on it's just you and me."_**

"**_But whose gunna keep the monster out of my closet?"_**

"**_I will." he smiled ._**

"**_But your not old enough."_**

"**_As long as I'm here that monster don't got nothing on you. I'm going to protect you no matter what."_**

"**_Promise?"_**

"**_Promise."_**

"**_Even when you die?"_**

"**_Already thinking of my death huh?"_**

"**_No!"_**

"**_Even in death."_**

Brian and the Chrysalane were both on their knees. Just a few more seconds and both of them would be gone. "Even in death kid, even in death." With those as his last words both him and the dream stalker exploded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean and Jill watched them intently as they fought it out. Dean kept his hold on Jill who constantly tried to run to her brothers side.

"He's losing."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is let me help him."

"Jill, I'm not letting you go, I'm not letting it hurt you again."

Dean looked back at their battle and saw that it was almost over.

"Sam now!" Dean yelled as soon as the explosion began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam pulled his hands away from them both. Dean pushed off of Jill who jerked forward. Fire was escaping through her mouth and eyes as she released both spirits from her body. Her body fell back to the floor as she began coughing and looked around.

"I'm going to kill your father when I meet him." Jill gave a heads up.

"You okay?"

"Depends. What the fuck just happened?"

"Uh." Dean sat back against the closest wall. "Why don't you let college boy here explain it."

"Screw you, it isn't that easy to connect into someone's dreams."

Jill's phone began ringing, everyone just stared at it before Jill answered it.

"Hello."

"Jill, It's John. Are you okay?"

"John," Jill paused before she would curse him out. "You stupid fuck." Dean quickly reached over and grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Dad?**"**

"You asshole you ever do that again I'll cut your fucking throat you-" Sam rushed over to Jill and placed his hand over Jill's mouth to keep her quite as Dean spoke to his father.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"I'm sorry son but we had to get your brother's gift working some how."

"Are you serious? What if it didn't, she could have died!"

"That's a risk I just had to take."

"Her life isn't something to gamble with dad."

"I know son, I'll send you your next coordinates soon."

"Yes sir."

Jill bit Sam's hand before Dean shut the phone in time to yell out "You stupid cunt muscle bitch!" until Sam covered her mouth again.

"You two step away from the girl, put your hands up where I can see them and don't make a move." a husky voice demanded.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Dean replied.

"You heard me, step away from the girl." Jill stared up at the officer who had his gun pointing at the back of Dean's head. She looked up at Sam and Dean and let out a soft chuckle. Sam was behind her lifting up her head and covering her mouth from screaming and Dean was sitting on her hip from when he grabbed the phone out of her hand. There little hunt turned out to be noisier then they had imagined and attracted the attention of a local cop after several neighbors called in about the noise. Him hearing her scream out you stupid cunt muscle bitch and seeing her kick her legs to get Dean off probably didn't help there situation. From the looks of it the cop probably thought Sam and Dean were trying to rape her. Good thing she was a quick thinker. She licked Sam's hand to tell him to let her speak and so he did.

"Sorry officer were we a little to loud?"

The cop looked confused. "Excuse me maim?"

"This is so embarrassing. Did the neighbors complain?" Sam and Dean stared down at Jill wondering what she had to say to get them out of this one. The cop had the same look as the boys and lowered his gun.

"What exactly was going on here?" He looked at the three of us who were still in the same position as when he walked in.

"See tonight was my night, you know fantasy night. You and your wife must do this all the time, but one of my fantasies involved two guys and role playing. See I'm suppose to be getting raped."

The cops face lit up in shock at what he just heard. "Well... uh... this is, this is private property and you cant just... just-"  
"Well it was abandoned and a lot cleaner then an alley way so I thought this would be the best place. I can see I was wrong so I'd appreciate it if you let me adjust my clothes and we'll be on our way." The cop turned around giving us a bit of privacy and stood motionless in the door way as Dean and Sam climbed off her exchanging shocked looks as well. Casually walking up to the cop and stroking his arm to move him out of the way the three made their way to the Impala.

The all slammed their door shut and sat in the car for a moment before speaking, wondering how so much could literally happen in one day. Dean of course was thinking of how good of an idea fantasy night would be.

"Fantasy night?" Dean mocked.

"What? I saw it in a porno."

"A porno?" Sam questioned.

"Do you guys have to question everything I say? Yes a porno, girls watch porno. That's not the only thing I learned from it."

You could see Dean was getting excited. "You want me to get a boner."

"Well good thinking back there." Sam complimented. "Who would have thought after all that a cop would show up and assume we were committing rape."

"Don't blame him, I mean who wouldn't try to rape this? So what do you guys want to do? I'm hungry, lets go out and eat."

"All I want to do is go to sleep." Sam stated.

"I've been sleeping all day, lets do something. I'll call my friends and-"

"I should have let that ghost kill you." Dean mentioned.

"Well someone still has to tell me what I was dreaming of."

They made their way back to the motel where another issue would pop up,


	7. Strip Tease

**Strip Tease**

Dean started up the car and drove back to the motel where Jill's friends stood waiting outside the door with a pissed off face for bailing on them. Sam had fallen a sleep on the ride back and Dean had explained everything that had happened to Jill in the past twenty four hours.

"They look mad." Dean noticed

"Yeah..."

"You okay?"

"Oh yea, I'm just gunna get my ass kicked... I never get a break. You should have let me die."

"I'm guessing you never called them."  
"Uh no. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Eh," Jill tilted her head to the side. "Maybe I'll just take the first few tackles."

"Tackles?" Dean parked the Impala. "Should we leave him?" he pointed to Sam in the back seat.

"I don't really care, your going to be the one carrying him."

"In that case," he looked over at his brother and gave him a soft slap on the cheek "Good night Sammie."

Dean and Jill both exited the car to see Jill's friends slowly approach them. Back in the day she would have gotten tackled down by all three of them for bailing with out calling, they played like guys and knew it, but luckily she wasn't the only one who had changed her ways. They walked up to Jill passing Dean as though he didn't even exist and shoved her back to the car.

"Watch my car." Dean warned. Jill kept a straight face and flexed her jaw as a sign that she wasn't in the mood. Her friends and her were extremely close back when they were kids, they knew the gestures one made when they had a bad day and didn't feel like hearing anyone's shit.

"Bad day?" Carla spoke first. Jill just took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes to confirm her statement.

"Why'd you bail on us?" Claire of course didn't let things go no matter how bad your day was. Dean stepped in knowing that of all people Jill couldn't lie to them with out them suspecting something.

"That would be my fault," he wasn't exactly a fast thinker, Jill was praying he had a good story. She already got them out of trouble with the law the least he could do was help her out of this one.

"Well what happen?"

"See actually it was my brothers fault, he was being stupid and played a cruel prank on us, take it up with him when he wakes up." **_Oh wow, that was mean. Passing the blame down to poor Sam._** Jill thought. "But for now ladies, we're going to catch up on our rest"

"Sorry to be a cock block but you owe us some fun." Rebecca reminded.

"What do you have in mind?" Jill wasn't the least bit tired, she had been sleeping all day.

"Well depends, is your man here joining us?"

"He's not my man, and I don't know." Dean noticed Jill's attitude changed when she was with her friends. She went from fun and playful to defensive and tight. It was actually quite fun for him to see how she got upset over the little words her friends said to her.

"All you ladies are going to need a strong man to protect you." He sucked his teeth as he checked them out.

"That's what we got Claire for." Jill stated. Claire shot Jill a mean look, she was obviously the only one who got really upset about ditching them.

"Strip club?" Rebecca brought up.

"I'm good with it." Jill agreed.

Dean put on a worried face, "All guys?"

"Of course not, the guy ones here suck. We going to a girl one, there more fun." Carla answered.

"Plus its fun comparing ourselves to them." Claire replied.

Dean was pleased to here they were going to a strip club where there were girls dancing instead of guys, even more pleased that Jill and her friends were actually cool enough to go to one. It must have been his lucky day.

"Which one?" Jill asked.

"Lip stick?"

"Eh that one sucks."

Dean was definitely amused at how they knew which ones were good or not.

"Twister?"

"No."

"Oh today's dance your pants off at Lickables. You got some unfinished business there if I remember correctly. "

"So? Uh fine."

Jill's friends went to their own car and Jill pulled Dean toward hers. After getting in the Dean opened his mouth to say something but Jill immediately cut him off.

"Shut up."

"You do this for fun?"

"Use to. Just enjoy the night and make fun later."

"Make fun? Are you kidding? I think I'm in love."

"Shut up Dean."

"Wait." Dean jumped out the car and ran to his, waking up Sam. "Dude you need to wake up."

"Dean man leave me alone." Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him out the back seat dragging him on the floor. "Alright alright I'm up. What's the big deal?"

"We're going to a strip club lets go." Dean half dragged his brother to the car and they hopped in.

Jill followed behind her friends car to assure them that this time they'd show up. As soon as they walked into the strip club Sam found himself wide awake and Dean had a jerk-ish smirk on his face. Jill was getting dragged away by her friends that were trying to persuade her into doing something.

"Dean, I said don't let go of my hand." Jill reminded as she got dragged away from him by her friends.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see." Carla covered Jill's mouth not to spoil the surprise.

"Jill!" Dean motioned to grab her hand but was pulled away when Sam tried getting his attention to look at one of the strippers that had just walked by.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jill was dragged back stage by her friends who thought it would be funny to repeat some of the things they did as teenagers.

"Guys I haven't done this in years."

"It's like riding a bike Jill. We gotta end the night with a blast, pay back time. .Plus your boy Dean would definitely enjoy it."

"What are you talking about, there's seriously nothing going on between us."

"Don't think we didn't catch you this morning."

"Catch me what?"

"It may have been three years Jill but you still do the same thing when you see a guy you really want."

"And what would that be?"

"You touch your fang with your tongue when you smile at them." **_ Oh crap._** Jill had forgotten that was one of her gestures, she hadn't even realized she did that when ever she spoke to Dean.

"We're friends guys."

Rebecca pulled off Jill's shirt and unzipped her pants. "Seriously I'm not doing this."

Carla pulled a rack of clothes out and started picking out what Jill would wear for her performance.

"Why do you think we mentioned tonight was dance you pants off? Perfect way to get it started."

"I don't know.." Claire stripped Jill naked and began dressing her in the clothes that Carla picked out.

"Guys I'm really to tired to end tonight in a blast like this." What a lie, she had to admit she missed getting in trouble with her friends and she didn't exactly mind if Dean got a sneak peek.

"Okay we'll tell the D.J to play your song and we'll get Dean and Sam ready to enjoy."

"Fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean and Sam sat comfortably at a table next to the dance platform and were soon joined by Jill's friends. Each of them had a smirk plastered on their face as they sat with the boys.

"Where's Jill?" Dean looked around.

"She'll join us soon... So Dean, you like Jill?"

Dean was a little astonished how they plainly came out and said it. Jill was hot, he liked her but wouldn't screw up his hunts for a little infatuation, plus Sam was always around. The teasing was fun and lets face it, when would he find a girl that would devote their entire life to hunting like he did.

Sam saw the look on his brothers face and decided to step in. He's spent three years with Dean and Jill and knew they had a thing for each other, in a way her friends had Dean trapped. If Dean said no they would tell and he'd end up regretting it, if he said yes things might get awkward between the two if she really was just a tease.

"You guys go to girl strip clubs... for fun?" Sam changed the topic.

"Only when we're bored. You'll see why later."

"Really, where's Jill?" Dean didn't like not knowing where she was, whenever her or Sam went missing for more then five minutes he always got nervous. One of the loud speakers in the club was announcing someone new that was taking advantage of dance your pants off night and to get your bills ready.

"Did Jill ever tell you she wanted to be a pole dancer growing up? Oh yea, here she is." Carla pointed on stage.

Sam and Dean looked up to see Jill in red high heels with nothing but a red bra and g-string on.

"Holly shit." Dean nudged Sam. "She-"

"Wow." Even Sam had to admit this was interesting, Jill was hot and to see her on stage working that pole the way she did was amazing. Jill caught sight of Dean and Sam's table and made her way over. Stepping cautiously onto their table she kneeled down next to Dean to whisper a threat in his ear.

"Don't ever mention this again or it's on." Dean paid no attention to Jill's threat, he was to focused at watching her hips rotate and swerve around. He had a huge smile on his face, "Nice cleavage."

Jill grabbed on to the nearest pole and climbed to the very top just to slowly slide down and crawl on all four to another table. She shot a look back at Dean's table signaling her friends by sitting in a straddling position and rotating her hips around and around. Dean and Sam were to caught up on the show to realize Jill's friends had left the table and surrounded a stripper walkways.

Jill had an eye for jerks, even when she was young. She knew which ones would respect your space and which ones would try to violate you when ever they had the chance. Which was one reason why she decided not to be a pole dancer. This guy at the table was definitely an asshole. As Jill began crawling away one of the men casually caressed her body. Dean didn't like that one bit. He and Sam got up from their seats and walked over to the table. Before they got their Jill climbed down from the platform and laid a hand on Dean's chest, slowly pushing him back. Sam stopped and listened to what Jill was saying.

"When I say your names I want you to run to the car and wait for me."

"No, get some clothes on I don't want you up there."

"Dean relax, I'm just taking care of some business."

Jill pushed Dean down on a chair, and told Sam to watch him. She made her way back on stage as a real stripper took control of the platform. This was what they were waiting for. This girls name was Patricia, it turns out that Patricia had cursed Jill out before Jill left town and a fight was what the girls had in mind. Patricia gave Jill a nasty look as they crossed paths, giving Jill the okay to start something. As Patricia walked pass her, Jill casually stepped down.

"Thought so." Patricia laughed and continued to do her job.

Jill motioned to gather her friends. At the right moment Jill walked back on stage and instantly punched Patricia down to the floor. "Scuse you ho your in my way." Patricia grabbed Jill's bra ripping one of the straps. Several other girls came out to lend a helping hand to Patricia but Claire, Rebecca and Carla jumped in. The club became a cat fight as the girls duked it out. All the men gathered around to watch them fight making it hard for the bouncers to get through. Jill kept pounding on Patricia's face until she noticed they were out numbered.

"Jill! Do you think its time to go?" Claire yelled out while pounding down on some busted up looking stripper.

Some girl came up behind Jill pulling her off of Trish,

"What do you think we are? We can take 'em" Jill reached over and slammed the girl on top of Patricia.

"I don't know Jill maybe it's time we leave."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Dean were shocked to see everything go down. First they got rid of another ghost, got out of trouble with the law, went to a strip club where they got to see Jill work the stage and then they get to see half naked girls in a fist fight

"I'm in heaven." Dean was loving it.

"Dude I think it's time we get her out of here."

"I need a camcorder, we need to record this." Dean had another jerk-ish smile on that quickly faded as he saw one of the bouncers make his way through the crowd and grab onto Jill.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jill felt a firm grip wrap around her arm and jerk her back from beating up on some girl. She looked up at a huge built guy realizing it was time to leave.

"Time to go! Sam, Dean!" She yelled over to her friends. In an instant they scattered away. Jill tried pulling away but the mans grip was to hard to break from.

Out of the crowd a fist went flying into the mans face, knocking him away and releasing his grip on her. Dean leaned down and grabbed onto Jill pulling her up and they both ran to the closest exit.

"This is what you came here for?" Dean pulled her by the hand out the back door leading her to the car where Sam waited.

"Fun right?" Dean and Jill jumped into the car and Sam sped off before anyone could catch a glimpse of them.

"After the next stop light there's a hidden road turn left and stop." Jill ordered.

"What, why?" Sam had enough surprises for the day.

"Just do it."

Sam did what he was told and Dean gave Jill his jacket. She never got the chance to put her clothes back on. Waiting in the hidden road was Jill's friends who were laughing it up about everyone's faces. Jill hopped out the car despite not having any real clothes on and ran to her friends side.

"WOO HOO! Jill! Now when was the last time you done anything that interesting ?"

**_Let's see_**, **_today, last Wednesday, two Fridays ago... if they only knew._** Jill laughed at the thought.

"I needed that, relieved some stress." Sam and Dean walked in on the conversation.

"That was... interesting." Sam stated.

"Oh you know you loved it." Carla replied. She made a small gesture that signaled that this kid was hers.

Dean realized his hand was wet and looked down to see he had blood on the one that he grabbed Jill with.

"Come here." Dean spun Jill around and grabbed her hand. "Wow, you really must have hurt her." he said looking a little proud. "Your hands bleeding." He applied a little bit of pressure to check how bad.

"OW! Don't do that."

"Come here I got something in the car for that." Jill let Dean aid her despite the looks her friends shot her about them being right.

"So, this is what you did for fun? Beat strippers up?"

"No... we just found people to fight, and fought them. I had a lot of haters as you would call them."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. People just didn't like how confident I was or something."

"Yeah well I don't know many girl who are confident enough to strip just to get close to a fight."

"Yeah well, ow that hurts, it's kinda like our hunt. I'd do anything to get us closer to the battle.Don't wrap it up so tight, it's gunna swell up." Dean tried to stay focused on wrapping her hand but found himself checking out her thighs and legs in the process.

"Done. What, you really messed your self up." Jill stood quite and watched him as he turned her face to the side and checked the cut on her cheek. "It shouldn't leave a scar." Dean walked over to the back door of the car and pulled out one of there bags. "Here," he searched through the bag "put this on, it's cold."

"Thanks." Jill looked over to see what Sam was doing and realized Sam and Carla were no longer with them. "Where's Sam?"

Dean automatically yelled out his name. "SAMMIE!"

"Relax big bro he went to Carla's place for the night. Listen Jill we're heading off home, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Later." Jill's friends drove off leaving Dean and Jill completely alone. "So... Sammie and Carla."

"It's about time he got some. He was getting up tight."

"Yea."

"Get in."


	8. Motel Loneliness

**Motel Loneliness **

Dean drove them back to the motel where Jill called the shower first. Afterwards she laid on her bed and turned on the t.v. Her and Dean were finally alone... she couldn't help but smile. She began debating if she should take advantage of it or not She's teased him long enough but the truth was each time she teased him she teased herself more.

Dean got out of the bathroom with his normal bed wear on, which consisted mainly of boxers and... bare skin. The whole time he was washing up he had the same thoughts that ran through Jill's mind. Things between them were good as they were, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it. When he walked out he saw Jill laying in her bed with the remote in her hand. She had her casual boy shorts on and a tight shirt. He never met a girl so comfortable to walk around in that attire with two grown men in the same room before.

"What are you watching?"

"Nothing inparticular."

Dean leaned over Jill and snatched the remote out from her hands. "Good."

"Hey!" There was nothing on anyway. " I'm bored lets play a game."

Dean turned off the t.v and sat on his own bed. "What kind of game?"

"I'll show you." Yea she was going for it, no doubt about it. It was extremely rare for Sam to leave them alone like this and her friend Carla surely wouldn't be around for ever.

Jill slid off her bed and walked in front of Dean, nudging him to move back just a little. When he did Jill climbed on top of his lap in a straddling position.

"What's this game called?" He kept a straight face and grabbed onto Jill's hips. She reflexively pulled his hands away and placed them on his bed.

"Teaser toucher."

"How do we play that?"

"First one to touch the other loses."

"It's got to be harder then that."

"Of course." Jill smiled and gently brushed her lips up against Dean's. "First one to touch the other while kissing loses and does what ever the winner wants, no matter what."

"Fine." Dean pushed his lips against hers locking them in a soft slow kiss.

Dean laid back on the bed and Jill followed. He lifted his hands to cup the back of Jill's neck but quickly pulled away.

"This is, mmm harder then I thought."

"Mmm hmm ." She bit his bottom lip to stop the kissing for a brief second. "No talking."

"Mmm Kay." **_Demanding, rough, sexy... thank you, thank you, thank you._**

This time it was Jill that was caving in. She lifted her hands to touch his body but realized what she was doing and turned her hands into fist, cracking her two thumb fingers. Dean let out a laugh at the sound. Jill decided to crank it up by turning there soft little kiss into a hard intense lip lock. Dean's hands found themselves hovering over Jill back aching to pull her closer. Finally he couldn't hold out any longer, he placed his hands on her hip and slid them upward toward her breast, cupping them and rolling her over onto her back. Jill let him take charge until she pushed him off her.

"I win." she plainly stated, panting like an animal in heat.

"So what do I have to do?"

"You no that fantasy I told the cop?"

"Yeah." He realized it was getting interesting.

"Let's see how good of a role player you are." Jill smiled and pounced off the bed. Dean let out a slightly surprised breath and jolted off after her. He chased her around the room several times before catching her and pinning her down on the bed. He tried to kiss her but she dodged his lips each time with a smile on.

"C'mon stop moving."

"You gotta work for what you want Dean."

"Fine." Dean reached over to the night stand beside the bed and grabbed his belt that he had taken off the previous night.

"What are you- cheater."

"Rapist have props."

Dean tied his belt around her wrist behind her back and grabbed at her face. He kissed her hard and began lifting up her shirt until Jill pulled away with something to say..

"Boo you suck, what kind of rapist is gentle?" She furrowed a brow.

Dean looked at Jill and back down at her shirt. **_Is she asking me to- Sam needs to leave us alone more often. Dean_** grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. Now he was sure of how she wanted to play and intended on pleasing her. Jill kept up with her role by trying to wiggle away and kept her legs tightly closed. Dean had enough foreplay and decided it was time to give her what they both wanted. Dean kissed her and moved his hip on top of hers. She wasn't giving up the fight, she kept her legs shut tight. Dean pulled away from their kiss and fiercely parted her legs with his hands, pulled her shorts aside, and penetrated her. Jill took a deep breath a little in shock. **_For a white boy he's huge._** She thought. Dean must have still been in his character because each thrust was harder and more painful then the first, non the less pleasurable.

"Dean..." Jill was going to tell him to ease up but decided his rhythm was to good to stop. With each thrust they inched closer and closer to the head board. The desire they had built up for this night surely was exposed in the last thrust that brought them both to the brink.

Dean collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Jill let him rest on top of her mainly thinking about her legs. Holly**_ crap, my legs are going to KILL me tomorrow_**. Dean moved over and laid next to Jill on the bed, both of them were out of breath.

"Can you," Jill took in another good deep breath. "untie my hands please?"

"Sure."

Jill rolled onto her side so Dean wouldn't have to move much, he did do all the work. After un tieing her hands Jill took off the remaining pieces of her shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Fun game right?"

"We got to play that again some day." Dean grinned.

"Yea, but right now I could use some sleep." Jill started pushing Dean toward the edge of the bed. "So get off my bed."

"What?"

"I'm just joking. Come here you beast." Jill pulled Dean back to her and rested her head on his chest.

"Night Jill."

"Good night Dean."


	9. Running Away From Home Once Again

**Running Away From Home Once Again**

The next morning Jill woke up to the beeping of Dean's phone. She slid herself out from under Dean's arm and put on one of his shirts that he had laid out for that day. Jill walked over to Dean's jacket and searched its pockets for his phone.

"Uh, where are you.. ah there you are." Jill flipped open the phone and found a text sent by Dean's father containing their next jobs coordinates.

"Get back to bed." Dean groaned.

"Time to get up Dean." Jill through a pair of pants that landed on his face. "Call Sam, we're leaving."

"What time is it?"

"Eight, c'mon Dean get up." Dean threw a pillow over his head to block out her voice. "Dean if you get dressed and call Sam within the next ten minutes I'll give you a quick blowy."

Dean threw the pillow off his head unsure of what he just heard. Jill couldn't help but laugh at how fast he threw that pillow away.

"Don't kid me like that."

"Okay fine next time Sam leaves us alone it'll be your fantasy night."

"Fine."

"Ah so we've reached an accord. Now get up. Your ten minutes start now."

Dean jumped out of bed and snatched the phone. He speed dialed Sam and put on his clothes at the same time.

"Dean?"

"Sammie, time to wake up kid."

"It's only eight o'clock man."

"Dad sent us new coordinates, time to get a move on."

"Alright. but you gotta come pick me up."

"Be ready in a half hour."

"Dean, tell him not to wake Carla up." Sam heard Jill over the phone.

"I heard her."

After packing there things and getting dressed Jill got into her car while Dean drove in his. Jill had to admit she was a little sad leaving home again. She missed her friends most and the previous night didn't help make saying goodbye any better. **_ No wonder why Dean doesn't keep relations with people._** For as long as Jill had known him he always made sure he never got attached to someone, never had friends to call or people to hang out with. He let this hunting thing alienate himself from the world. Maybe he was right... the more people you cared for the more of a chance it'll come back and bite you in the ass. Jill pulled up in front of Carla's house and parked the car in the drive way. Jill exited her car and made her way up the front steps and placed a note between the door as Sam shut it.

She took her car keys and placed it next to the door.

Jill walked over to Dean and Sam, who sat in the car patiently. Jill showed no emotion about leaving what so ever, she just got into the back seat of the car.

After about ten minutes of silence Sam decided to break the ice.

"So Jill I couldn't help but realize you were walking a little weird back there."

Dean let a smile appear on his face and Jill let out a laugh. "Oh yea, that girl I fucked up last night bit my ankle when the bouncer grabbed me. Cant really walk on it to well."

"You were walking just fine when we got out the club."

"Haven't you ever taken psychology college boy? I was amped up, I had adrenaline pumping through out my body which distracts me from focusing on any pain. At the moment I had felt untouchable therefor resulting in more pain tolerance. It's all psychological you wouldn't understand."

**_How does she do that?_** Dean thought. **_Come up with a lie that fast and still make it make sense._**

"Wow Sam, you just got out smarted." Dean laughed.

"Yeah Yeah I'm so sure that's why your walking so funny."

"Yeah well from what I can tell Carla left her dental records on your neck there big boy."

Dean leaned over and got a good look at Sam's little escapade evidence. "Not bad."

"Yea she's a biter. So what did you two do last night?"

"Nothing inparticular." Jill replied. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep so wake me up when we get there."

"What are you tired from?" Sam asked.

"Why are you such a loser? Both questions are un answerable."

Okay that's it for this story... for now. I kinda left it open incase I want to do Dean's fantasy. Personally I think it's kind of wierd so I'd apreciate a review. Once again I apologize for not posting anything for quite some time. My computer was broken and the people who were suppose to fix it just plan old suck at there job. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
